Question: Vanessa had to do problems 22 through 59 for homework tonight. If Vanessa did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 22 through 59, we can subtract 21 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 38. We see that Vanessa did 38 problems. Notice that she did 38 and not 37 problems.